


the reader bangs a giant singing scalie voiced by danny elfman

by Anonymous



Category: Face Like A Frog
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Other, Oviposition, Pheromones, gender neutral reader, idk if i need to tag anything else, idk if im gonna tag this as sally cruikshank, just a mention though idk, look youre doing it with the face like a frog lizard idk what else there is to say, no gendered terms for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: for what for what have i bust a nuttitle says it alledit 11/3/2020: if biden wins the u.s. election ill make a sequel
Relationships: Unnamed Lizard/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	the reader bangs a giant singing scalie voiced by danny elfman

**Author's Note:**

> my roommates were annoying me so i hope its not obvious i was pissed off lol.  
> url to face like a frog will be in the end notes.

“So _you’re_ the housekeeper.” The frog woman croaked. She had a funny way of speaking. She put emphasis on syllables at random, and was nothing but friendly the whole time. She dressed quite funny as well, but it didn’t matter to you. After all, she was stacked and was going to pay you more than you really need. “I left a note and money in the kitchen. Try to follow everything on it!” She laughed as she stepped out the door, and right to her taxi. 

You quietly walked inside, and shut the door tight behind you. Gluey’s home was strange. It had strange colors and strange decorations and strange everything. You made your way to the kitchen, and on the counter was $400 and a note, just like she said. You pocketed the money and read the hand-written looseleaf message:

_Hello! Thank you for taking care of the house! Here are a few requirements.  
* Feed Snapper twice a day, at 8 in the morning and 5 in the evening.  
* Ignore any weird noises you may hear.  
* **DO NOT GO INTO THE BASEMENT!**_

__

_During the summer, nobody is allowed into the basement! However, I won’t stop you if you try and take a peek.  
Thank you!  
Gluey_

The last part about the basement was odd, but you shrugged it off. You weren’t even thinking of going into the basement, anyways. You decided to wander the mansion, and get a feel for where you’d be staying the night. 

As you explored, you felt as though you were being watched the entire time. A few frantic footsteps behind you, some long groans from deep in the hallways, it all just bothered you. Despite this, you ignored it to your best effort. In fact, you ignored it so well that you started to get bored. You fed Gluey’s pet alligator at 5, you kept the rooms clean, and you made yourself some dinner. You decided to maybe watch some low budget, surreal movie on TV downstairs, but something felt off. You felt a sort of temptation. You began to think about what could be in the basement for Gluey to bar you from it. Just as you got up from the sofa to explore, a pleasant smell had started to sting your nose. It was like a mix of perfume and fried sweets you would see at a carnival. You decided to follow the scent, and see just what the ghosts in the house were doing. As you travelled, it just grew stronger and stronger, until you realized. It led into the basement. You gulped, and pushed against the heavy door. Without making a noise, a dark and slender hand grabbed you by your shoulder. Like magic, you were pulled from underneath, right into the basement.

Instead of shrieking like you wanted, you let out a gasp, and turned to see a tall, slender reptile with a scheming smirk. He was purple with beautiful highlights, and he was dressed in a bright green leisure suit. “Now what are  
_you_ doing here?” He asked. You looked around, and your eyes widened as it came to your knowledge that you were where you weren’t allowed to be. The stairs were far behind you, and something colorful and bright was behind the lizard. “O-Oh!” You stammered. “I just smelled something and followed it here!” You excused your presence, but the lizard shook his head, smiling. “Tch. It seems my- ahem - _pheromones_ drew you to me.” He mumbled. “Huh?” You tilted your head in confusion. The sweet smell from before was stronger than ever, it was inescapable. For some reason, you felt the tension in your body loosen up. Something about this lizard- no, this _man_ felt so attractive. You felt a sort of powerful warmth overwhelm you from the waist down. The lizard grinned, wrapping his tail around your shoulders. He clearly had some dominance over you, and you just wanted to explore every square inch of him. Your eyes trailed down, and you noticed the massive bulge in his crotch. You knew what you needed. “Hm. Well aren’t you good as housekeeping...” He teased, guiding you further away from the stairs. You nodded, continuing to stare at the center of his pants. “I’m sure Gluey told you what happens in the middle of the year.” He purred. “What’s that?” You asked. “Let me be direct, darling.”

To your surprise and excitement, he had you pinned to the basement’s cold cement floor. “I begin to yearn. I get a need to _breed_. I need to fuck something until I pass out.” He explained in such a vulgar tone. You wanted him even more now, and the scent of his pheromones was too intense at this point. Your thoughts were just as lewd. You were starving for his massive cock. He got up on his knees, and, once again like magic, a zipper appeared over his green dress pants. “Come on.” He purred. Without hesitation, you unzipped his pants, and gasped. He was even bigger than you thought, and somewhat veiny. He already was leaking hot precum onto your hands. You reached for it, but the lizard lifted you up, and flipped you over. You supposed his pheromones made up for any necessary foreplay. You were on your hands and knees, and he towered over you. He pulled down your pants, and slid his length between your asscheeks. “Please...” You moaned. “Oh, baby, how could I forget?” He gasped. “If I fucked you now, I’d rip you in half. And I don’t wanna tear up my one source of relief, do I?” The reptile lewdly cooed. You winced as something wet and cold dripped onto your asshole, and you realized it was some kind of lube he must’ve carried in his pocket. 

With force, the lizard inserted himself, letting out a groan of pleasurable relief. You were so tight around him, and the stretching was unbelievable. He slowly pulled out, making sure you were ready to take the next thrust. He pushed inside you once again, this time much faster. You were in heaven. The sweet smells blended perfectly with the lizard’s thickness. “Please! More!” You cried out, begging for him to stuff you like a roast turkey. You felt his hot breath against your back, and your arms became too weak to hold your body up. Your head was pressed against the floor, and the lizard held it down on the concrete. He pounded you even harder, lifting his head up in pleasure. “Oh, yes, this is perfect...” He groaned. “I haven’t been able to relish in this feeling for years. All because Gluey keeps me locked in this basement, and doesn’t let anyone come in during the summer. She knows how much I need to release, for Christ’s sake!” He complained, slamming his giant cock into your tight ass. You started to find enjoyment in being his personal fucktoy. Though, if you were being honest, he was a bigger whore than you’ll ever be. He’d probably stick his dick in anything to get off. “Slut...” You teased as he paused, making you feel the pain of not being filled. “What did you say?” He growled. “You’re a slut. You’d probably bang anyone if they barged in. You’re clearly so desperate for something to squeeze your dick, after all.” You teased. This both angered and aroused him, and he pinned you firmly to the ground. Your little plan worked. 

The giant lizard shoved himself inside of you again, fucking you faster and faster. He forced his whole length inside, just to remind you that you were being pleasured by the slut you insulted. “I’m a whore, huh? Says the one who can’t seem to take a second without my cock.” He said as you started drooling from the sensation. “Fuck, you’re gonna look so nice with my eggs inside you. You’re gonna be pretty damn full for a looong time since you want it so bad.” He delightfully growled. You knew you wouldn’t want to lay any of his eggs, but the idea turned you on by a _lot_. You felt yourself get horny at the concept, the ultimate form of marking. You looked down and gasped when you noticed the bump he made when he was inside you. Clearly he noticed it as well, since he started to stroke himself through your body. 

It felt too good for you, and you realized how close you were to orgasm. “Shit...” you said out loud, before realizing your mistake. “Heh, are you about to finish?” The lizard bantered in between moans and gasps. No, you didn’t want to come just yet. You decided to hold out and wait until he comes first, just to prove how really slutty he is. His thrusts were getting sloppier, so you knew he was about to reach his limit. Your arms gave in once again, and you noticed something in front of you. Someone’s feet moving by you, and another person walking. You suddenly realized that other inhabitants of the house were in the basement the whole time, and they were watching the lizard ravage you. He really was a whore, doing this in front of everyone else in the damn mansion. 

But the fact you had an audience was unbearably hot to you. The fact they could only imagine themselves experiencing what you were feeling right now. It thrilled you to a point where you couldn’t hold back anymore. With a gasp and a lengthy moan, you came as the lizard was deep inside you. He grinned, and continued to rail you, making sure you ride out your orgasm. However, he was losing stamina as well. He began to pant, reaching his climax. 

With one final, hard thrust, he came inside of you with a moan of satisfaction. Thick, hot ropes poured into your ass, with another spurt following. You were at your peak pleasure, and all you had on your mind was how good he felt, deep inside of you and filling you with his love. He slowly pulled out, and zipped up his pants. He kneeled down, pat your head, and smiled innocently. “Don’t worry about the egg thing. Heat of the moment, yknow? Now that I think about it, you can’t even lay any.” He chuckled before simply walked away, into the cracks of the basement. You knew you just had to have him again. But first, you needed to get up and take a shower, much like the author.

**Author's Note:**

> check out sallys other work too.
> 
> https://youtu.be/E4unyZNh84M


End file.
